Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά
by papirous
Summary: Ένα μίνι φικ,για το τι θα μπορούσε να έχει συμβεί, εάν παρόλο το χαστούκι της Κάντυ στον Τέρρυ,τελικά αυτή γινόταν πιο τολμηρή και του έκανε μια μικρή επίσκεψη στο δωμάτιο του, το ίδιο βράδυ. Βασισμένο στο μάνγκα.


Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που έβλεπα ένα κορίτσι να ξεντύνεται.

Η πρώτη φορά ήταν εντελώς τυχαία, όταν ήμουν δεκατριών. Ήταν καλοκαίρι στον πύργο του πατέρα στην Σκωτία.Ούτε που θυμάμαι πως βρέθηκα εκείνο το πρωί έξω από το λουτρό των υπηρετών. Η πόρτα ήταν μισάνοιχτη και με την άκρη του ματιού μου, είδα την Σάρλοτ, μια νεαρή καστανή καμαριέρα που είχαμε εκείνη την εποχή, να αφαιρεί την στολή της με προσεκτικές κινήσεις και να μένει γυμνή έτοιμη να πάρει το μπάνιο της..

Μου κόπηκε η ανάσα.Αρχικά ντράπηκα και η πρώτη μου σκέψη ήταν να φύγω.Τελικά όμως η περιέργεια μου νίκησε την ντροπή και όσο πιο αθόρυβα μπορούσα, πλησίασα στο μικρό άνοιγμα της πόρτας.Άφησα τα μάτια μου να δουν για πρώτη φορά πώς είναι το γυναικείο κορμί και πραγματικά εκείνη την στιγμή ένιωσα, ότι μπορώ να κάνω τα πάντα!

Ασυναίσθητα σχεδόν, όταν τα μάτια μου κύλησαν στον στρογγυλό πισινό της, ένιωσα να σκληραίνω και το χέρι μου σαν αυτόματο, πήγε στον καβάλο μου, από μόνο του. Το ξάφνιασμά μου ήταν τόσο μεγάλο, που τρόμαξα με τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό.Άκουσα ένα θόρυβο κάπου μακριά στον διάδρομο και τρομαγμένος μη με πιάσουν, έγινα βολίδα και πήγα στο δωμάτιο μου.

Εκείνη την βραδιά, με την εικόνα της γυμνής Σάρλοτ να στοιχειώνει το μυαλό και το κορμί μου, τράβηξα μαλακία για πρώτη φορά.

Στην πορεία και όταν άρχισα τα νυχτοπερπατήματα μου στις πονηρές γειτονιές του Λονδίνου, είχα την ευκαιρία να ξαναδώ και αυτή την φορά να παρατηρήσω ανεχόχλητος.Άλλες φορές το μισόγυμνο σώμα κάποιας πόρνης που έκανε πιάτσα, άλλες το αισθησιακό κάποιας χορεύτριας καμπαρέ.Πολλές φορές μπήκα στον πειρασμό, να πληρώσω κάποια απόλες αυτές και να κάνω σεξ μαζί τους, είχα την οικονομική άνεση, αλλά τελικά δεν το έκανα. Δεν ξέρω γιατί.

Την μόνη φορά που ήμουν έτοιμος να το κάνω, έχοντας πιει και παραπάνω από το κανονικό, έμπλεξα τελικά σε καβγά και δεν έγινε τίποτα.

Ε, όχι ότι δεν έγινε και τίποτα! Κατέληξα ακριβώς εκεί που δεν ήθελα να καταλήξω. Στο δωμάτιο της! Λες και δεν μου έφτανε, που με είχε στοιχειώσει ούτως ή άλλως, έπρεπε να υποστώ το μαρτύριο να με αγγίζει! Όχι ότι δεν το απόλαυσα, αλλά το να βρίσκομαι στο δωμάτιο της, να εισπνέω το υπέροχο άρωμα της, να αισθάνομαι τα χέρια της να με αγγίζουν και να φοράει το λεπτό νυχτικό της, που διέγραφε το μικρό της σώμα, ήταν πραγματικά ανυπόφορο! Την ήθελα! Την ήθελα όσο δεν είχα θελήσει ποτέ άλλοτε τίποτε!

Πονεμένος ακόμη από τα τραύματα μου, και μεθυσμένος όπως ήμουν, κρατήθηκα με νύχια και με δόντια να μην την αρπάξω και αρχίσω να την φιλάω.Ήθελα να γευτώ αυτά τα δυο ροζ χείλια, να τα κάνω δικά μου, μόνο δικά μου! Γαμώτο ήθελα όλη να την κάνω δική μου!

Μετά από αυτό, τις επόμενες ημέρες, προσπάθησα να την αποφύγω, με αποτέλεσμα να την κάνω να μου μουτρώσει.Βέβαια αυτό δεν κρατούσε ποτέ, πολύ.Σχεδόν πάντα μου συγχωρούσε την απαίσια συμπεριφορά μου, και μου χάριζε τα πανέμορφα χαμόγελα της!

Αχ! Πόσο λατρεύω αυτά τα χαμόγελα! Ακόμη ένας λόγος που με κάνει να την θέλω!Δεν ξέρω αν είναι ανώμαλο, αλλά πολλές φορές έχω σκληρύνει ακόμη και με ένα της χαμόγελο! Ίσως πάλι να είναι και απόλυτα φυσιολογικό, όταν είσαι δεκαπέντε χρονών και ερωτευμένος.Γιατί εγώ είμαι τρελά ερωτευμένος με αυτό το πλάσμα!

* * *

Ναι, δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που έβλεπα ένα κορίτσι να ξεντύνεται. Ήταν όμως η πρώτη φορά που είδα αυτήν να γδύνεται!

Την στιγμή που την είδα να βγάζει την στολή του Ρωμαίου και να μένει με τον κορσέ και τα εσώρουχα της, σκέφτηκα πως ο Θεός μου ψιθύρισε τα μυστικά όλου του κόσμου! Νόμιζα πως η καρδία μου σταμάτησε.

Το κορμί της ήταν λεπτοκαμωμένο και ακόμη λίγο άγουρο, αυτό όμως δεν εμπόδιζε τον κορσέ να πιέζει τα λευκά στήθη της, σπρώχνοντας τα προς τα επάνω, κάνοντας την όψη τους, τόσο ερεθιστική. Το βλέμμα μου χάιδεψε αυτά τα δυο στήθη, και ω! μακάρι να ήταν χέρια! Ακολούθησα μια φανταστική πορεία προς την λεπτή της μέση και την στιγμή που "αγκάλιαζα" τον σφιχτό στρογγυλό πισινό της, είδα ότι μου κρύφτηκε η θέα από το φόρεμα της Ιουλιέττας που φόρεσε!

Δεν το σκέφτηκα ιδιαίτερα και έκανα την παρουσία μου φανερή αρπάζοντας την ξαφνικά από το μικρό της μπράτσο."Θα την φιλήσω εδώ και τώρα!" είπα μέσα μου, αλλά βλέποντας το τρόμαγμα της και την ντροπή της, καθώς κατάλαβε ότι την είχα δει, δεν έκανα τίποτα.

Τότε ακούστηκε η μουσική και χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη της πρότεινα να χορέψουμε. Την είχα επιτέλους στα χέρια μου, τα οποία ένιωθαν την ζεστή της μέση, την ώρα που στροβιλιζόμασταν και έκαναν το άγγιγμα ευχάριστα επώδυνο.Πετούσα στα σύννεφα! Είχα τον άγγελο μου στα χέρια μου, μπορούσα να ρουφήξω το άρωμα της, μπορούσα να λατρεύω το χαμόγελο της, μπορούσα να...

Άκουσα το όνομα του νεκρού αγοριού ξανά και τότε θόλωσα! Σκατά! " ξέχασε τον γαμώτο! ξέχασε τον!".

Στις επόμενες στιγμές ένιωθα ότι με ρούφηξε η γη! Την κρατούσα σφιχτά, ένιωθα το τρυφερό της στήθος να πιέζεται από το στέρνο μου, και νόμιζα ότι θα αφήσω εκεί την τελευταία μου ανάσα! Το στόμα μου άρπαξε απότομα, σχεδόν βίαια τα δύο ζουμερά τρυφερά της χείλια. Παράδεισος! Κύματα ηδονής και αγάπης πλημμύρισαν το είναι μου! Τα κράτησα αιχμάλωτα ανάμεσα στα δικά μου. Ανάθεμα με αν ήξερα και γω τι έκανα! Δεν μου ήταν αρκετό.Ήθελα να πάρω όλη της την γεύση Με μια γρήγορη κίνηση των χειλιών μου ενστικτωδώς περισσότερο, άνοιξα τα δικά της και βύθισα την γλώσσα μου στο στόμα της! Γαμώτο! Την στιγμή που η γλώσσα μου άγγιξε την τρυφερή υγρή της γλώσσα, νόμιζα ότι θα πεθάνω! Φράουλα, βανίλια, μέντα, όλες οι γεύσεις και μυρωδιές του κόσμου όλου ήταν εκεί μέσα! Η ανάσα της δροσερή μου χτύπησε όλο το κορμί και ένιωσα να σκληραίνω τόσο πολύ που νόμισα ότι θα σκάσω! Και τότε με χαστούκισε.

Αυτό που ακολούθησε μετά ήταν μια τρέλα! Ξαφνιασμένος, τσατισμένος , πληγωμένος! Την χαστούκισα! Τον άγγελο μου! Πως το έκανα αυτό?! Μου απάντησε ξανά με ακόμη ένα χαστούκι, τα λόγια της καρφιά στην ψυχή και το σώμα μου! " Όχι! Δεν θα το αφήσω έτσι! Θα σε κάνω να ξεχάσεις! Θα σε κάνω να καταλάβεις! Θα σου δείξω ότι είμαι εδώ!Είμαι ζωντανός, εδώ δίπλα σου! Είμαι εδώ και σε αγαπάω! Και σε θέλω να πάρει ο διάολος!"

Και τα κατάφερα. Είδα την ηρεμία στο όμορφο πρόσωπό της, την ώρα που έδενα την γραβάτα μου στο σχισμένο φόρεμα της. Ίσως να είχα βιαστεί, ίσως να μην έπρεπε να την φιλήσω τόσο απότομα, έτσι άπειρη και ντροπαλή που είναι. Αλλά τι στην ευχή! Και γω το ίδιο άπειρός είμαι!

* * *

Ναι, δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που έβλεπα ένα κορίτσι να ξεντύνεται, ήταν όμως η πρώτη φορά που άγγιξα το γυμνό κορμί αυτής.

Το βράδυ, λίγο μετά που σήμανε το ησυχαστήριο στο κολέγιο, ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι μου έκανα τον απολογισμό της ημέρας. Την ώρα που ακούμπησα στο χέρι μου στο μάγουλο μου, σκεπτόμενος το χαστούκι της, άκουσα έναν πνιχτό θόρυβο, έξω από το παράθυρό μου."Τι στο διαο..." Σηκώθηκα και πήγα προς τα εκεί.Τράβηξα την κουρτίνα και με έκπληξη την είδα να στέκεται, με το κεφάλι ελαφρά σκυφτό λουσμένη από το φως του φεγγαριού." Σκατά! Γιατί ήρθε στο δωμάτιο μου?! ...θα μπορούσε να είναι πιο όμορφη αυτή την στιγμή?!" Τα πράσινα μάτια της έλαμπαν μέσα στο σκοτάδι και ωχ! καλά είναι δυνατόν να ήρθε με την ρόμπα και το νυχτικό της?! Αυτό το κορίτσι θα με πεθάνει!

Άνοιξα την μπαλκονόπορτα και της είπα να περάσει γρήγορα μέσα, μη μας πάρει κανά μάτι.Σταθήκαμε ακίνητοι, σιωπηλοί ο ένας απέναντι στον άλλο στα σκοτεινά, εκεί στην μέση του δωματίου. Δεν ήξερα τι να της πω.Ποιός?! Εγώ! ο " Κύριος Ατάκα" !

Ξεκίνησε να μουρμουρίζει κάτι σιγά.Συγνώμη?! Μου ζητούσε συγνώμη για το χαστούκι?!Εγώ έπρεπε να ζητήσω συγνώμη, όχι εκείνη! Εγώ σαν αγριάνθρωπος της όρμηξα!

Την πλησίασα αργά.Σταμάτησε να μιλάει.Ήθελα τόσο πολύ να την πάρω στην αγκαλιά μου, αλλά δεν ήθελα να την ξανατρομάξω.Δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω!Και τότε αυτή η ίδια μου έδωσε το θάρρος με ένα αστραφτερό χαμόγελο γεμάτο αγάπη.'Απλωσα το χέρι μου και χάιδεψα μια ξανθιά της μπούκλα.Μετάξι στα δάχτυλα μου. Την είδα να με πλησιάζει και η καρδιά μου σχεδόν σταμάτησε την ώρα που το θερμό μικρό της χέρι ακούμπησε το μάγουλο μου. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και πριν καλά καλά το καταλάβω, ένιωσα τα δύο χέρια της να με αγκαλιάζουν σφιχτά, όπως επάνω στο άλογο, το ίδιο εκείνο πρωινό. Μόνο που τώρα ένιωθα ότι δεν το έκανε από φόβο, αλλά επειδή το ήθελε. Δεν χρειάστηκε κάτι παραπάνω, τύλιξα τα χέρια μου γύρω της και την κράτησα εκεί σφιχτά μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου. Της ψιθύρισα συγνώμη και σαν απάντηση, την είδα να πατάει στις μύτες των ποδιών τις και με τα ζεστά της χείλια φίλησε το μάγουλο μου. Ποιος Θεός, ποιος δαίμονάς είχε στείλει αυτό το πλάσμα στην ζωή μου?! Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε σε τρελούς ρυθμούς. Πολύ αργά της ανταπέδωσα το φιλί με ένα δικό μου στο μάγουλο που την χαστούκισα. Την κράτησα πιο σφιχτά. Ήταν ευτυχία και βάσανο μαζί. Η μυρωδιά της με τρέλαινε. Το ζεστό κορμί της, τυλιγμένο με το νυχτικό έτρεμε σχεδόν στην αγκαλιά μου." Μην φοβάσαι Ιουλιέττα μου...", ένιωσα τα δάχτυλα της να περνάνε μέσα από τα μαλλιά μου και ένα ρίγος πέρασε όλο μου το σώμα." Φίλα με Τέρρυ...", την άκουσα να μου ψιθυρίζει, με τρεμάμενη φωνούλα. Και αυτό ακριβώς έκανα!

Πλησίασα τα χείλη μου πολύ αργά αυτή την φορά επάνω στα δικά της, ίσα που ακούμπησαν και έμεινα εκεί λίγο, νιώθοντας τον ηλεκτρισμό που έβγαινε από την ένωση και όσο πιο τρυφερά μπορούσα άρχισα να τα κινώ. Μετά το πρωινό ατύχημα, σκέφτηκα ότι θα έπρεπε μάλλον να σταματήσω, αλλά ο άγγελος μου με ξάφνιασε για ακόμη μια φορά.Ανταποκρίθηκε στο άγγιγμα των χειλιών μου και σχεδόν ανεπαίσθητα, άνοιξε τα δικά της. Δεν το κατάλαβα, αλλά άφησα έναν αναστεναγμό και με πολλές αργές κινήσεις πέρασα στην γλώσσα μου επάνω στα χείλη της και αργά την οδήγησα μέσα στο στόμα της. Το ίδιο τρελό συναίσθημα, η ίδια δροσιά, αλλά όχι δεν ήταν ίδιο, γιατί την στιγμή που χάιδεψα απαλά την γλώσσα της με την δική μου, ένιωσα μια μικρή αντίσταση?! Αχ! Θεέ μου! Η αγάπη μου ήθελε να με γευτεί το ίδιο όπως και γω?!

Ένιωσα να ζαλίζομαι αλλά πήρα θάρρος και άρχισα να εξερευνώ το στόμα της με την γλώσσα, τα δόντια, τα χείλια μου και σταδιακά ένιωθα το ίδιο να κάνει και αυτή.Ανέπτυξα ένα πιο γρήγορο ρυθμό, φιλώντας, γλείφοντας και δαγκώνοντας, νιώθοντας την καρδιά μου να τρέχει έναν μαραθώνιο. Την άκουσα να βγάζει μια μικρή κραυγούλα, σχεδόν μέσα στο στόμα μου και τότε συνειδητοποίησα πόσο ερεθισμένος ήμουν. Ήμασταν στο πάτωμα του δωματίου καθιστοί, αλήθεια πότε καθίσαμε ?! ένα κουβάρι αγκαλιά με ένα φιλί που έμοιαζε ατέλειωτο, ή μήπως ήταν παραπάνω από ένα τα φιλιά μας πλέον?!

Πέρασα τα χέρια μου στις ξανθιές μεταξένιες μπούκλες της και τα άφησα να ταξιδέψουν μέχρι τους ώμους της, κατέβηκα στα μπράτσα της και τότε άφησα τα χείλη της και άρχισα να εξερευνώ με το στόμα μου τον απαλό λαιμό της. Δεν χόρταινα το άρωμα της.Η επιδερμίδα της ανατρίχιασε καθώς με την γλώσσα μου έκανα μια πορεία από τον λοβό του αυτιού της μέχρι το άνοιγμα του ντεκολτέ στο νυχτικό.Ένιωθα την ανάσα της γρήγορη, τα λεπτά δάχτυλα της μπλεγμένα ανάμεσα στα μαλλιά μου, με τραβούσαν κόντα της όλο πιο πολύ. Με το κεφάλι και τα χείλη μου έμεινα εκεί ανάμεσα στο ζεστό στέρνο της και τα δάχτυλά μου, ήρθαν και αγκάλιασαν το τρυφερό στήθος της, γεμίζοντας την χούφτα μου. Το νυχτικό της ήταν τόσο λεπτό που αισθάνθηκα αμέσως την θηλή της να σκληραίνει και προς στιγμή, νόμισα ότι θα τρελαθώ! Με χέρια που έτρεμαν, έλυσα το μικρό δέσιμο μπροστά στο νυχτικό της και έμεινα εκεί να κοιτάω σαν μαγεμένος στο νεανικό σφιχτό της στήθος που ξεχύθηκε από το άνοιγμα του ρούχου.

Την είδα να κοκκινίζει, οι φακίδες της πιο έντονες, με έκαναν να την αγαπάω ακόμη πιο πολύ! Φίλησα αυτές τις φακίδες και οδήγησα το χέρι μου πάλι, αυτή την φορά στο γυμνό της στήθος. Το κράτησα στην χούφτα μου και οδηγούμενος από αυτό που εγώ ένιωθα εκείνη την στιγμή, άγγιξα την ροζ θηλή της με τα ακροδάχτυλα μου.

Κάνεις δεν μου είχε πει τι πρέπει να κάνω και πως, και ποτέ άλλοτε δεν είχα στα χέρια μου ένα γυναικείο κορμί.Ήξερα βέβαια σε γενικές γραμμές τι γίνεται όταν δυο άνθρωποι κάνουν σεξ και μέσα μου συνέχεια έλεγα ότι κάποια στιγμή πρέπει να σταματήσω. Δεν ήθελα να κάνω τον άγγελο μου να νιώσει βρώμικα.Δεν ήθελα να της πάρω την παρθενιά.Τουλάχιστον όχι τώρα. Αλλά το άγγιγμα της ερεθισμένης ρόγας της κάτω από τα δάχτυλα μου ήταν τοξικό!

Την τσίμπησα ελαφρά και έβγαλε μια κραυγούλα, που με έκανε να μην μπορώ να κρατηθώ άλλο. Πήρα στο στόμα μου αυτή την ερεθισμένη σκληρή θηλή και άρχισα να φιλάω και να γλείφω, πίνοντας το νέκταρ της ψυχής της." Τέρρυ..." μουρμούρισε μέσα από κοφτές μικρές ανάσες και ανεβάζοντας το στόμα μου όλη την διαδρομή από το στήθος, ως το στόμα της, την φίλησα με μανία.Ήμουν τόσο σκληρός και ερεθισμένος, που καταλάβαινα ότι με το παραμικρό άγγιγμα θα τελείωνα.

Αυτό που δεν είχα προβλέψει όμως ήταν, ότι και η Κάντυ, ήταν στην ίδια κατάσταση με έμενα. Και τότε έγινε κάτι, που μάλλον η ίδια η φύση, η κατάσταση, το πάθος και η αγάπη μας βρήκαν την λύση.Συνεχίζαμε τα χάδια και τα παθιασμένα φιλιά, είχαμε γίνει μια μπερδεμένη αγκαλιά, χέρια πόδια,η Κάντυ βρέθηκε επάνω μου, με τα πόδια της ανοιχτά να τυλίγουν την μέση μου.Η λεκάνη της πίεζε τον καβάλο μου επικύνδινα.Αρχίσαμε ένα τρελό ρυθμικό λίκνισμα, όπου τριβόμασταν ο ένας πάνω στον άλλο. Πάνω από τα ρούχα μας, με μόνο το στήθος της εκτεθειμένο να με τρελαίνει.Ζαλιζόμουν, καιγόμουν ολόκληρος. Οι ανάσες μας ήταν γρήγορες, ανάμεσα στα φιλιά μας. Και τότε την ένιωσα να πέφτει με δύναμη επάνω μου δαγκώνοντας τον λαιμό μου στην προσπάθεια να κρύψει μια κραυγή. Τα χέρια της μπήχτηκαν στους ώμους μου, δεν άντεξα.Έπιασα με δύναμη τους μηρούς της και πίεσα την λεκάνη της επάνω μου με δύναμη.Ένιωσα τον καβάλο μου να μουσκεύει και με μια άναρθρη κραυγή, έμεινα εκεί στην αγκαλιά της, με το μουσκεμένο μου παντελόνι, τρέμοντας.

Ναι, δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που είχα οργασμό, ήταν όμως η πρώτη φορά που είχα οργασμό μαζί της.

Μερικά λεπτά την αποχαιρέτησα, καθώς σκαρφάλωνε στο δέντρο και πήγαινε στο δωμάτιο της.

- Θα σε παντρευτώ μια μέρα φακιδομούρη ταρζάν ! της φώναξα χωρίς να με νοιάζει αν θα ξυπνούσε και το σύμπαν όλο και άκουσα από μακριά το γαργαριστό γέλιο της.

* * *

Τέλος


End file.
